


From the Beginning

by readinggirl1989



Series: Evolutionary Imperative [1]
Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readinggirl1989/pseuds/readinggirl1989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire and Sylar meet under different circumstances...</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Heroes does not belong to me, etc...

***From the Beginning*** 

I do not own Heroes, etc, etc...

Synopsis: Claire and Sylar meet under different circumstances...

I will be throwing the timeline away as I take whatever I need at random so don't expect a specific order of events.

*** 

Claire's POV

Claire paused as she entered the school hallway, as she caught sight of the man facing the trophy case. He was tall, wearing a snug pair of black jeans that showcased his attributes nicely, and a cap that covered his dark hair. Claire let out a little sigh and was rewarded with a clear shot of the man's face as glanced at her. She walked up next to him and asked, “Are you looking for someone?” while hoping that the answer was not a wife or even a child. It would be significantly worse if he was the father of one of the students; it's so not cool to drool over someone's dad.

He looked at her and smiled, “Actually, I was hoping to meet the local hero, Jackie Wilcox. You have to be someone special to run into a fire like that for someone you don't even know.”

Claire frowned at the thought of Jackie, “We're on the squad together. If you want to wait until after the game I can introduce you.”

He frowned at he thought about her offer before nodding sharply. She smiled brightly, glad to have more time with him before he was swept away with Jackie and her hero-ness. “I'm Claire.” she said as she stuck her hand out at him. “Sy...Gabriel. My name is Gabriel.” he replied, shaking her hand firmly. “Interesting.” he whispered to himself as he followed Claire to the bleachers.

*** 

Sylar's POV

~What am I doing? I should be investigating the Cheerleader's brain right now. Instead I'm watching some high school football game – scratch that – I'm watching Claire. What is it about her? That fission of awareness as she neared me, the jolt of possessiveness, and the unanticipated need for her. It was similar to the tingle of someone with power but different and so much stronger.~

Sylar smiled as Claire twirled through the air before being caught by two cheerleaders on the ground. She immediately continued into a series of complicated flips and cartwheels, dancing through the air in front of the bleachers before coming to s\a stop in the middle of the squad, the girls all jumping and waving their pom-poms at the crowd as the final touchdown was scored. 

~Amazing.~

Sylar stood and started his way down the bleachers as Claire congratulated on of the players. He moved through the crowd easily as people subconsciously got out of his way. Sylar smiled as he saw Claire's face light up as she caught sight of him. Ignoring the quarterback's frown as she walked away from him without a word, Claire moved to meet up with him. “Did you enjoy the game?” asked Claire as they walked together towards the school. “I wasn't watching. You, however, were very impressive out there.” replied Sylar. “Much more entertaining.” He smiled again at Claire's surprised, but pleased, look. “You should smile more. You look younger when you're happy.” Claire stated as they reached the gym doors. Sylar looked confused for a moment before his face cleared, “Is that your subtle way if asking how old I am?” Claire blushed before replying, “No. I am curious but I was just making an observation. When you smile you don't look too much older than me.” Sylar stopped in the middle of the gym and turned to face Claire before giving her thoughtful look and saying, “I'm only 24. How old are you? Am I going to get in trouble for talking to you?” Claire blushed again, and with a smile replied, “I'm 17 but I'll be 18 in a couple of months.”

Before anything else could be said the locker room doors opened and giggling girls in fancy dresses spilled out. Claire laughed at Sylar's confused look, “It's homecoming. Didn't you have it at your school?” “No. Mother home-schooled me. She thought that I was special and that going to public school would ruin my prospects.” Claire was spared from responding as Jackie and her cohorts were now in front of them. “And who is this man with you Claire? Reduced t paying for your dates now? Did your gay friend turn you down?” asked Jackie scathingly as their squad-mates laughed. Claire's eyes flashed in anger and she took a step forward, Jackie's immediately jumped back, bumping into everyone,as Claire gritted out, “Actually, Gabriel came here to …” she paused as Sylar took her hand and said, “pick up Claire. We have a date to be getting on. Why don't you go get changed and I'll wait for you out here.” Jackie smiled, “Are you forfeiting your crown to me Claire? At least you know it doesn't belong on you, I earned it. I am the captain of the cheer-leading squad, the most popular girl in school, everyone wants to be me. You're just a loser in an ill-fitting popular costume. I can't believe we were ever friends. In fact, you're off the squad. Give me your uniform.” she stated, holding out her hand. “What, you expect me to strip in the middle of the gym? Fine. If you want it so badly you can have it.” Claire replies angrily, stripping off the offending garment and throwing it in Jackie’s face.

~So much skin. Golden, silky looking skin.~

Sylar unbuttoned his black shirt and handed it to Claire, leaving him in a plain white undershirt. As Claire slipped it on, covering her red bra and panties, she smiled up at him, “Thank you Gabriel.” and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, Sylar's face grew oddly warm.

*** 

Claire's POV

~I can't believe the nerve of her. Kicking me off the squad like that. But it's fine. I wasn't into cheering anymore. So, I guess I'm just pissed that she made the decision for me. I'm glad Gabriel was there. He's so sweet and, Oh My God! I stripped in front of a man I just met. A hot man. Oh God!~ 

Claire buttoned the shirt Gabriel gave her as Jackie and her crew left. She blushed as she glanced at the man beside her. “I'm sorry you didn't get the meeting you wanted.” Gabriel smirked at her, “That's alright. I don't believe she's what I was looking for anyway. How could a person who treated you like that possibly even entertain the idea of rushing into a burning building to save anyone?” Claire grinned, “I know right. She totally didn't do it. She's just taking the credit because the real girl didn't want the attention.” Claire didn't notice the calculating look on Gabriel's face as he questioned, “It sounds to me like you know more than you're letting on. Do you know who it really was?” She looked at him for a moment before responding, “Yes.” 

She looked up him again, earnestly this time, “Can I trust you?” There was no pause or thought, he just opened his mouth and out popped, “Yes. I give you my word.” Claire looks at the floor as she starts to speak but hen her gaze snaps to Gabriel's face, “I know it wasn't Jackie because … It was me. My friend Zach and I were on our way home from this construction site when we saw the fire. I just ran in and then I saw this guy on the floor so I helped him out. And then I took off.” Instead of the fear or disgust she expected, she found only awe, and something else.

*** 

Sylar's POV

~She's the one I want. The one I came for. So why don't I want to open her head and take it for myself? Did I finally find someone worthy of their gift? Or do I just like her?~

“How about you go put on your dress and we'll make Jackie pay with that crown she's so happy about?” Sylar told Claire, wondering what was wrong with him. Claire's face lit up, “Really? You'd take me to a high school dance?”

~Why does her smile make me want to burst into song?~

He nodded, a slight smile on his lips, and pointed at the locker room door. She grinned again and hurried through to get ready.

~I'll just stay near her until whatever this is wears off. I'm not doing this to make her happy. I'm not. It's just better to stay with a large crowd of people, it's safer. Oh great, now I care if she's safe and happy. Oh well, at least she makes me feel good.~

Sylar looked up as the door opened, his mouth dropped open and his pants got even tighter, Claire was absolutely stunning in a red figure hugging gown that accentuated her assets. “You look amazing.” he said as he recovered his senses, “You really make that dress stand out.” Claire smiled widely as Sylar crooked his arm towards her. As she out her hand on his elbow as she said, “I hope you realize that you are never getting that shirt back. I need something to remember my hero by.”

Neither noticed the floppy haired man in the trench coat as they left the gym.

*** 

check back later for the sequel...


End file.
